Dance For You
by rockyxhorror
Summary: What better way to show that you really are devoted and care for your boyfriend than a lap-dance? Randy/John.


**A/N: Hello all! Here is my second Centon one shot. :D This one's a little bit more intimate than the last, but I kept thinking about this and I knew I had to try it. I hope you all like it! There may be some grammar issues here and there, I'm trying my best to work on that. **

**The song used in the story (and the inspiration for the title) is "Dance For You" by Beyoncè.**

* * *

><p>"<em>You can do this, Randy. You can do it."<em>

The Viper stared at himself in his bathroom mirror, his hands on both sides of the sink. He had invited John over for a 'surprise', and now he was giving himself one last confidence booster before John finally arrived. Nervousness was not an emotion that Randy Orton was used to. In fact, his normal response to the mention of the word was a roll of the eyes or a scoff. But, alas, here he was, so apprehensive that he was close to leaving a hand imprint on the white sink.

He had been seeing John for six months now, and things had been going smoothly. No fights, no signs of either one of them getting bored, nothing that would hint at that they were anything less than enamored with each other.

But, something John had said to Randy a week ago really had gotten under Randy's skin.

"_I just feel like I have no idea where I stand with you, Ran. Like if you really do care about me the way I do about you. Sometimes I wonder if you only see me as just a hot fuck."_

Okay, so maybe Randy wasn't the most emotional or the most sensitive guy on the planet. Maybe he wasn't all out there with how he truly felt. Maybe his mind went to sex more than often when it came to John. But is that such a bad thing? He's only human, for Christ sake.

But no matter how much Randy thought he shouldn't, John still felt the way he did. And Randy _did_ truly care for John, so he knew he had to do something to prove it.

And what better way to do that than a lap-dance?

The gesture had no sexual reason behind it (although if it lead to some late night action Randy certainly would approve). It was more to show John that he would do anything for him, even something that put Randy totally out of his comfort zone.

And boy was he _miles _away from his comfort zone.

Now Randy sure did like a hot strip show, but only when he was the one on the receiving end of it...not when he was the one doing all the work. Of course he knew he was sex on a stick, but just because you're hot doesn't mean you won't look like a total fool when trying to turn someone on by a dance. He'd been practicing at home alone, looking at himself in the mirror while doing different moves he'd seen in clubs or music videos. But no matter what he did, he felt absolutely ridiculous. He had a terrible feeling in his gut that John would end up rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter. Hell, he would probably do the same if he was John.

After the sound of a door shutting coming from outside the bathroom, Randy heard John's footsteps on the other side of the door, which was his bedroom. "Ran? Are you here?" John called out.

"Yeah, I'm just in the bathroom, I'll be out in a second." Randy called back. Well, he could wait no longer. He had to just go for it and hope for the best. He took one last look at himself in the mirror before walking over to the door. He took in a deep breath, opening the door and emerging into his bedroom. _Here goes nothing. _He thought.

Randy's bedroom was pretty dim; the only source of light was coming from a bedside table lamp which stood on a wood nightstand to the right of his bed. The bed itself, which was king-size (Randy of course wouldn't have it any other way), was plopped right in the middle of the room, a white comforter laying neatly on top. The room was quite small, but not in a crowded way. It made the room feel much more intimate, like it was a perfect fit for two. A wide dresser on the left side of his bed, a book case that held countless amounts of junk from over the years facing opposite the bed, and a folding chair with a blue cushion on the seat were the only other pieces of furniture in the room.

John turned around once he heard the door open. He wore a simple white undershirt that was covered by a leather jacket and blue basketball shorts. He gave Randy a smirk once he saw him. "Well hello there."

Randy was shirtless, wearing jeans that were ripped at the knees held up by a black belt...and a little something special under them. He did his best to remain cool and collected, fighting his growing nerves. "Glad you could come over." He said, in his naturally deep voice.

"Well, with all this talk of a surprise you had for me," John slid the jacket off his shoulders, throwing it on a folding chair. "How could I possibly resist?" He said, his hands up in the air, a smile on his face

Randy gulped, and looked down at the floor as he walked around the frame of the bed. "Well...I just, got to thinking," This was quite possibly the first time Randy was struggling to get the words out. "After what you said a couple weeks ago..."

John's smile faded as rolled his head back and closing his eyes with a sigh. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, no," Randy interrupted. "It's fine. I know I can be a little closed off when it comes to emotions." Randy placed his hands on his chest as he spoke. "But, I wanted to show you how much I really do care." Randy finally made his way over to John and put his hands on his shoulders, guiding him backwards towards the folding chair. "You just have to promise me that you're not gonna laugh." Randy lightly pushed down on John's shoulder, making him sit down in the chair.

John looked up at him, his brow lowered. "What exactly can't I laugh at?"

Randy took in a breath, and turned around so his back was facing John. He walked over to the bookshelf, and looked at the small speaker system on the middle shelf. His iPod was already docked in the station, and on the appropriate song. He pressed play. Chords of an organ came from the sound system, which was shortly followed by lyrics.

_I just wanna  
><em>_Show you how much I appreciate you (yes)  
><em>_Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you (yes)  
><em>_Wanna show you how much I will forever be true (yes)_

As the song began to play, John took his gaze from the iPod back to Randy, and it slowly sunk in what his 'surprise' was. His eyes widened, his jaw dropped a bit, and a smirk quickly formed. "Oh-ho-ho, Randy.." John snickered, looking him up and down.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" Randy exclaimed, stomping his foot on the floor.

"I'm not!" John said, although he continued to snicker. "I'm just...shocked is all. I mean I _never _would've thought you would do something like this."

"Yeah...that's the point. I'm doing this for you." Randy said, feeling a embarrassed.

John looked directly into Randy's eyes, and the smirk on his face turned softer, into a smile. "Well then," He leaned back into the chair. "Carry on."

And with that tiny little statement, something inside of Randy suddenly clicked. John's little command relaxed every tense muscle in Randy's body, and he knew he would give John the best night of his life.

_Wanna show you how much you got your girl feeling good, (yes)__  
><em>_Wanna show you how much, how much you understood, (yes)__  
><em>_Wanna show you how much I value what you say, __  
><em>_Not only are you loyal, you're patient with me babe, (yes)_

Randy took tiny steps forward, swaying his hips gently from side to side to the beat of the music. He looked down at his feet as he continued in his sexy strut, looking back up at John, with a growing fire in his eyes. The rest of his body started to move as he continued to rock his hips, all in tune to the sultry beat. He lifted his hand towards his navel, grazing his fingers over the skin right above the top of his jeans. He carefully unbuttoned himself, traveling down to take a hold of the zipper. He slowly brought the zipper down, and soon the denim material slid down Randy's toned legs, pooling around his ankles.

Randy had now just revealed yet another surprise for John: the skimpiest underwear John had ever seen in his life. It looked like a jockstrap, but the crotch was covered by a silver mesh-like material...which left very little to the imagination. And as Randy turned his back to John, the Chain Gang Soldier saw nothing but his lover's exposed ass.

"God damn..." John said in a low voice filled with desire, his eyes fixed on Randy's tan, gorgeous body.

Now the third generation wrestler felt his confidence soar. He was now really getting into the dance, skimming his body as he swayed seductively. His hands roamed up his thighs, across his abs, touching all parts of his mid-section, before he traveled south, and started caressing his crotch over the underwear.

_Loving you is really all that's on my mind  
>And I can't help but to think about it day and night<br>I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch_

Randy was sure that John was already very aroused at this point. John sat mesmerized as he watched Randy touch himself, biting his lip. Randy, now going beyond moves he had rehearsed, took a hold of the waistband, tugging it down so it just barely covered his privates, dipping his hips in the process.

"Fucking tease..." John murmured.

Randy grinned. He advanced towards John, bringing his body very close to him. He then began a slow, sensual grind up against him, taking a hold of the back of his neck.

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you  
>Tonight I'm gonna dance for you<br>Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body  
>Boy I like it when you watch me, ah<br>Tonight it's going down_

Randy stopped for a quick second, much to John's chagrin, to reposition himself. He turned his back to John, spreading his legs so that they were on both sides of the chair. As he lowered himself into John's lap, he leaned his upper body forward a bit, and kept himself balanced on the end of the chair. He went back to grinding against John, who shuddered a bit at the new friction between them. As Randy rubbed his naked ass against his hard groin, pleasurable sensations began to fill John's body. "Uhh...god you're gonna kill me." John moaned, as he leaned his head back for a second, bringing it back up to watch Randy continue.

Randy turned to John. "Don't you dare, I'm not finished with you yet." He purred.

_This is for the time, you gave me flowers  
>For the world, that is ours<br>For the mulah, for the power of love  
>I know I won't never ever eh-ever give you up<br>And I wanna say thank you in case I don't thank you enough_

Randy stood up, standing over John. He brought his hands up to John's shoulders and ran them down his big arms, his fingers grazing every rise and dip of his bulging muscles, eventually reaching his hands. Randy took them gently, and brought them towards his own body. He kissed an index finger, before leading John on a tour of his tanned skin. He navigated John's hands over his pecs, brushing the tips of John's fingers over his nipples. Randy pressed John's hands against his abs (which he made sure were more defined than ever), and then guided them towards his back. Feeling generous, he let go of his hold on John's hands, letting him decide where to go next. Randy wasn't shocked when he felt John's hands soon squeezing his ass. As John continued to grip, he kissed the part of Randy's body right above his belly button.

John took his lips off of Randy's skin. "You are so fucking sexy." The man growled.

Randy moaned a bit, then he lightly pushed John's body back towards the chair, leaning forward so his mouth was right next to John's ear. "And it's all for you, baby." Randy whispered, his hot breath making John's toes curl. "You're the only man in the world who will ever have me." Randy began nibbling on John's earlobe. John closed his eyes and moaned, clawing at Randy's back.

_Imma take this time  
>To show you how much you mean to me<br>Cuz you all I need  
>No money can emphasize or describe<br>The love that's in between the lines  
>Boy look into my eyes<br>While I'm grinding on you  
>This is beyond sex<br>I'm high on you  
>If it's real then you know how I feel<em>

Randy moved from John's ear to his neck, lightly sucking on the skin. He did this multiple times, leaving several hickeys. As the song neared its end, Randy ended off the striptease by grinding on John once again.

_Watch me pop it, pop it, pop-pop-pop-pop it for you baby  
>Drop it, drop it, drop it, drop it for you baby<br>Watch it, watch it, watch it, watch me throw it baby  
>Wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch<em>

As the song faded away, the heavy breathing of John was the only sound that filled the room. Randy took his head away from John's neck, facing his lover, who had his head thrown back. "So...was that a good surprise?" He asked with a soft chuckle, already well aware that John was more than pleased.

John nodded his head up and down, a large smile on his face. "You...were amazing."

Randy's face softened, and he traced his hands over John's chest.. "I...I really do love you, John." Randy said, softly.

John's neck straightened up, and he looked into Randy's cloudy blue eyes. "I know you do." He replied, just as soft. The two men both smiled at each other.

"So...any chance of their being an encore performance?" John asked, with a grin

Randy chuckled lightly, before removing himself off the chair, walking back over to the speaker system, setting the song on a continuous repeat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And we're done! I hope you enjoyed this, I tried my best to write the dance part as best as I could, lol. Please review!**


End file.
